


Drowning

by Fantasyeverything



Series: We Belong Together [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, CPR, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Formula 1, Formula One, Hurt Max Verstappen, Hurt/Comfort, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Paddock Family, Panic Attacks, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/pseuds/Fantasyeverything
Summary: All together on a boat, in the middle of the sea. What can go wrong?Unfortunately, Max hadn't told the others he couldn't swim.Or: Daniel Ricciardo almost drowns his boyfriend. Not on purpose, of course.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris, Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: We Belong Together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882642
Kudos: 70





	Drowning

It was a sunny day, so Max's paddock family decided to go on Kimi's yacht together. They had the weekend off, so it was a perfect opportunity. Kimi and Sebastian were sunbathing on the deck. They were flirting with each other, of course. 

Charles and Pierre were also entertaining each other. Those two stared at the waves and tried to spot dolphins. Pierre had already seen two, and this made Charles a little jealous. Fortunately, Pierre was a good boyfriend and told Charles that he would probably see one too. Max doubted it.

There was also Lando, he was a bit sad that Alex and George couldn't go. So in protest, he was live streaming so they would get jealous. Max rolled his eyes. 

Oh yes, Max was also there, with Daniel of course. Because wherever Max went, Daniel went there too. They seemed almost as married as Kimi and Seb.

"Maxy, where did I put my sunglasses?" The Australian looked between the bags. Max laughed, because the sunglasses were on his head. "I don't know," said Max sarcastically. He gave his boyfriend a kiss and tapped the glasses on his forehead.

Daniel's eyes widened, "oh there they were." 

Max really had to do his best not to laugh at him. Sometimes the Renault driver was very stupid.

"Kimi!" Lando suddenly shouted. He enthusiastically walked over to the older man. It looked like a child who wanted to show something to his father. Kimi rolled his eyes and gave his husband a kiss. "What's the matter, little one?"

Lando stopped his enthusiastic movements and glared at the man. "Okay, first of all I'm not short and-." He couldn't finish his sentence because Daniel started to laugh loudly. "Lando, you are the shortest driver." 

Of course the Brit blushed and glared at the Australian. Max wanted to protect the Brit, but he was so cute. He walked over to his best friend and gave him a hug. "Let him finish."

Lando laughed, "Thanks Maxy."

He looked at Kimi again, "Can you ask the captain to stop sailing, I want to swim!"

Max stopped his breath for a moment, swimming. Of course they would swim if they were on a boat, but he hadn't expected it yet. He stared at the water. He wasn't afraid of water, but maybe he was afraid of the sea. He couldn't swim, that was his biggest secret. Even Daniel didn't know, they never swam anyway. 

Kimi nodded to Lando and told the captain to stop for a swim. Max looked nervously at the others taking off their life jackets. He walked to Charles, one of the only ones who knew about his secret. Charles smiled at Max. "You stay on the boat, please." He whispered so the others wouldn't hear. Max nodded and kept his life jacket on. He saw his boyfriend look at him in surprise.

"Aren't you going to swim?"

Max kissed the Australian and shook his head. "I don't feel like it. You go and play in the water." Daniel smiled and walked over to Pierre and Lando who were eager to jump off the deck. Max and Charles stood together for a while. He was pleased that Charles wouldn't leave him alone on this boat right away. Sebastian and Kimi walked over to the pair. They were wearing hideous swimming trunks, which made Max giggle for a moment.

"Seb what the hell are you wearing," Charles sighed. "Watch your language," Kimi said to the younger driver. Charles rolled his eyes and stared at the red swimsuit with yellow and black dots. It seemed like the German flag.

"Max, we have to talk," Kim asked a little seriously. Max frowned and looked at Charles in surprise. He pretended he didn't know, but Max already figured it out.

"Did you tell them?" Max hissed angrily. Charles was his best friend, almost his brother, but now he went too far. Max was very ashamed of this secret and did not want others to know. 

Charles looked a little sad and scared, "I was scared! You are on a boat on the ocean and you cannot swim. I told the two most mature persons on this ship.” He paused for a moment and then said, "And they have become kind of your parents." 

Max glared at his best friend and pushed him. He was really, really annoying, but Max understood it was because of his concern. 

"Charles, you go swimming with the others," Sebastian told the Ferrari driver. Charles wanted to protest, but was silent at the sight of Sebastian's stern look. Well… they were Charles's parents too, that’s for sure. Charles jumped off the boat and swam to Pierre. The four of them were now splashing in the water, it was probably nice and warm.

"Max, no one would think it’s strange that you dive into the ocean with a life jacket." suggested Kimi. Max looked with uncertainty at the water, he thought it was too scary to jump in. He shook his head, "I'll stay on the boat, but you have to go.”

Kimi and Seb looked at each other for a moment and sighed. What were they supposed to do? They were concerned about leaving Max alone on the boat with the captain. Max pointed to his life jacket, "it stays on. Don't worry."

Kimi and Sebastian nodded and gave their boy a hug. Hopefully nothing would happen. 

While everyone was in the water, Max stayed on the boat with his life jacket on. He read a magazine. Every 5 minutes someone came to lie or sit with him. Charles said that Daniel was whining about Max not getting into the water. This made Max feel a little guilty, since his boyfriend didn't know this secret.   
But even when Lando came there was a lot of whining from the Brit. Charles tried to get Lando to stop, but it didn't help. He kept whining and whining until Kimi threw him back into the water. This created a water fight. Then his boyfriend came to lie with him for 15 minutes. He kissed the Dutchman tenderly and stroked his hair. Max enjoyed this and closed his eyes.

"Are you tanning?" the Australian asked. Max didn't care, but nodded anyway. Daniel nodded and kissed Max's forehead. "Why don't you want to get in the water?" he asked with a pout. Max sighed and put his magazine away. Maybe he should tell him? Daniel wouldn't make fun of him, would he? But Max shook his head, he couldn't tell. It was too embarrassing.

"I don't feel like swimming," muttered Max. But Dan could immediately hear that the Dutchman was lying. 

Something playful emerged in Daniel's eyes. Something dangerous, but that look was interrupted by Pierre's happy screams. Max and Daniel walked to the railing and watched the water fight in the sea. It looked like fun.

"Go for a swim Dan," whispered Max. Max took his life jacket off, so that he could give his boyfriend a good hug. "I love you."

Daniel started to smile, "I love you too Maxy." After this he jumped off the boat into the sea. Max laughed and shook his head. His boyfriend was really crazy.

After this they stopped asking Max. Max put his life jacket on the couch, he didn't need it now. It calmed down and they all climbed back onto the boat. Max greeted them and started asking questions about dinner. 

Lando immediately started to whine about wanting pizza, but Pierre wanted fries. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't whine guys." Max laughed and rubbed his chest. His whole skin was still greasy from the smearing.

Suddenly Daniel ran to him. He put his arms around the Dutchman. Max relaxed until he felt himself being lifted.

"Dan, what are you doing?" 

Daniel giggled and walked with Max to the edge of the boat. Max's heart was racing as he got closer to the edge of the boat. Within a second he was thrown off the edge. His heart started pounding as he got faster to the water. He could feel the water, and it was cold instead of warm. He had expected it to be warm. This only scared him more.

He moved his arms wildly, trying to stay above water. It didn't help, because his head kept going under. He would drown in the icy water. Panic engulfed him as he gasped for breath. He only got water. Pain, a terrible pain. Every time he came up, a wave came over him. They couldn't let him drown. Please save me. He couldn't scream, he couldn't. 

And then he stopped. He stopped swimming, he stopped trying to live.

He was going to drown, and he had accepted it. It slowly turned black before his eyes, but he could just feel two arms grasping him.

"Max," Charles whispered. He held up his best friend and tried to swim back to the boat. Max was unconscious so this was quite difficult to swim alone. In the distance he heard Daniel screaming in panic, he had now also jumped into the water. Well, Charles could use some help. “Call an ambulance,” he shouted to the people still on the water boat. He saw Kimi call immediately.

Daniel was with Charles and grabbed Max's head. His head had to stay above water. "He should be given mouth to mouth resuscitation." Charles nodded and called to Pierre. His boyfriend had a first aid diploma. 

Once they got Max on the boat, Pierre started the CPR. Daniel was crying on Sebastian's shoulder, he felt so stupid. Lando was frozen, staring at Max's lifeless body. Charles tried to arrange everything. The ambulance was on its way, but they were in the middle of the sea. A helicopter was coming, but that was going to take a while. Pierre continued to apply CPR, rechecking the pulse and giving him chest compressions. 

Kimi came running with the defibrillator and handed it to Pierre. He himself would assist him, he also had a first aid diploma. They attached the pads on his upper right chest and lower left side, and by plugging the electrode cable into the AED, they delivered an electric jolt by pushing the shock button. Slowly the color returned to his cheeks and he was breathing on his own. As he regained consciousness. Max started to throw up water and that was a good sign.

Daniel started to cry even louder and walked over to his boyfriend, “thank God.” 

Lando finally started to move again and grabbed a blanket for Max. Pierre put it around him and sighed with relief. Now they could only wait for the helicopter. Charles was also crying, it was all too much for him. He had been so worried. He had heard a splash, but only saw a little later that it was Max. He had scolded Daniel and dove into the water to save his best friend. 

Daniel didn't understand and had smiled at Max. He had thought that his boyfriend was pretending to drown. When he realized it was real, Charles had just dived into the water.

The helicopter was there, but of course could not land. A nurse came down the ladder on the boat. He attached Max to the board so he could be taken into the helicopter. After that, the helicopter flew away. Now they could sail back to land and drive to the hospital as quickly as possible. Unfortunately this was going to take a long time and this made Daniel very nervous.

After a few hours they were finally in the hospital, waiting in the waiting room. Daniel couldn't sit still and kept going in circles. Lando was still very quiet and scared. He didn't know what to say. Everyone was in shock.   
In the meantime Charles had called George and Alex. They needed to know how Max and Lando were doing. Charles said that Lando was in shock and kept silent. Of course they wanted to drive straight to the hospital, but he refused. They had to wait for the doctor first.

Then he walked over to Sebastian and Kimi to hug them. He knew they felt guilty, as parents of the group. But it wasn't anyone's fault, it was an accident. Hopefully Daniel believed that too. 

"He's going to be fine," Charles said to his paddock parents. He sincerely believed that.

Seb smiled a little, "I hope so."

Pierre finally came back from talking to the doctors. He had no news and continued to stare sadly into the distance. Charles was so proud of his boyfriend. He had responded wonderfully. He kissed the French tenderly and wiped away a tear. "You've done everything you can."

Pierre nodded, "Hopefully it was enough."

Suddenly Daniel cried out, "Who all knew Max couldn't swim?"

Charles was the first to respond, "I knew. I told Sebastian and Kimi today."

Pierre looked at his boyfriend in surprise, "why didn't you say anything? If we all knew, we could have prevented this."

Charles bit his lip, "Max was embarrassed. He didn't want you guys to know. He was already angry that I told Seb and Kimi."

Daniel was unable to think for a moment. Charles knew, but he didn’t? Max was ashamed? Max had to know that Daniel would never make fun of him. Daniel was angry with himself, angry and in pain.

Suddenly a doctor walked into the waiting room, "the Verstappen family." Everyone got up, and Daniel followed the doctor in front. He almost ran into the room and put his arms around his boyfriend who was now no longer unconscious. "Dan?" Max whispered in a hoarse voice.

Daniel started to cry again and kissed the Dutchman. "You're still alive."

Max giggled, "You can't get rid of me so easily." He looked at the others who were behind Daniel. They looked relieved. "What exactly happened?" Max asked after a few seconds.

Daniel blushed, "I threw you into the water, I didn't know you couldn't swim Maxy. Why didn't you tell us?"  
Max looked at the ceiling, "I was ashamed. My father gave me swimming lessons and he was not a patient man. After a few lessons he gave up and told me it was impossible to teach me anything. I never dared to swim again after that.”

He saw Kimi and Sebastian clench their fists. They were of course angry with Jos Verstappen. 

"Charles saved you," said Pierre in a whisper.

Charles rolled his eyes, "I jumped into the water and got you out. You were already unconscious when I got to you."

Max smiled and squeezed his best friend's hand, "But if you had been later, I'd be at the bottom of the sea now."

Charles nodded and pointed to Pierre. "He's your real savior, he performed CPR."

Max smiled at Pierre, "Thank you, thank you. Thanks for not giving up."

Pierre looked relieved, "I'm glad you're okay."

Then Max stared at Lando, the Briton had sat quietly and was staring at the floor. "Lando? What's going on?" Charles explained that Lando had not spoken since the incident.

"Lando, buddy? Take my hand please." Miraculously, Lando began to listen and walked over to the bed to take Max's hand. "It's not your fault. It's my fault for not telling you all."

Lando shook his head. "You were almost dead." Everyone could hear the pain in his voice.

"I am still alive."

Lando began to sob softly and threw himself on Max. "You can't leave."

Max gave his friend a hug, "I'm not leaving. I promise."

After a few minutes, Lando began to sleep in Max's arms. Daniel sat next to the two and stroked Lando's hair. The others had gone home because it was getting very late. They would come back tomorrow, they promised. Charles had kissed Max on the cheek, “Don’t die."

Now Max was tired and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "You feel guilty," muttered Max. He spoke quietly so that Lando wouldn't wake up. Daniel nodded, "You almost drowned because of me. I couldn't have lived with that."

Daniel rubbed his face, "You can tell me things like this Maxy. I know about your past, about your father. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Max cried silently, "Everything is wrong with me."  
Daniel shook his head, "no."

It was quiet except for Lando snoring, he was the cutest ever.

"Would you like to learn how to swim?"

Max looked surprised at his boyfriend, "you still let me go into the water?"

Daniel shook his head, "only if you learn to swim."

Max smiled, "Deal."

Their sweet moment together was interrupted by Lando who started to snore louder and louder. This made the couple laugh, Lando was just a cute baby.

"Is it too late to adopt him?" Max wondered.

"I think you first get an adoption proposal from your paddock parents."

Max's eyes widened, "what?"

This made Daniel laugh, "Ignore me. Go to sleep with your baby."

Max frowned, but closed his eyes. It was getting dark again before his eyes, but now he knew he would wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Not written for a long time, because I'm so busy at school :(
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
